Un Anpan De Trop
by EcchoMisao
Summary: Une journée ordinaire pour un homme du Shinsengumi. Dommage que ça finisse toujours mal ...


_**Hola!**_

 _ **Me revoilà!**_

 _ **Afin de m'excuser pour mon manque d'attention, j'ai décidé de publier un début d'histoire que j'ai écrite un soir comme ça et que je trouve pas trop mal !**_

 _ **On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit finit mais je l'aime bien comme elle est. Je l'a continuerai peut être un jour, tout dépends des reviews qu'elle recevra. ( Non, je ne suis pas sadique … juste un poil méchante, mouhahahahahahahaha ! )**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Encore une planque où la seul nourriture qu'il s'autorisait était des anpans. Il finira sans doute par en faire une indigestion un de ses jours mais pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait manger. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de manger autre chose en planque et il l'avait regretté, sa cible avait faillit fuir hors du pays avec un homme recherché. Il se l'était promis, il resterais fidèle aux Anpans pendant ses planques!

Dommage que son estomac ne soit pas de cet avis. Celui-ci ronronnait d'envie quand le jeune homme observa sa cible manger un plateau entier de sushis et de salade. Quelle idée aussi il avait eu de se proposer pour une mission bénévole. Le Shinsengumi était légèrement en sureffectif en ce moment et quelques hommes n'avaient rien à faire.

Yamazaki était de ces hommes mais il se refusait à ne rien faire et il s'était gentiment proposé auprès d'Hijikta-san pour une mission de quelques jours, une histoire d'adultère. Cela n'aurait pas dû atterrir sur le bureau du vice-capitaine mais la personne concerné faisait partie des proches du Shogun et on ne refuse pas une missive d'un des membres du cercle privé du Shogun.

Yamazaki en était là, à ruminer contre ses manies et sa gentillesse quand sa cible fut rejointe par une jeune femme, très jolie en passant, qui sembla bien familière pour une amie. Yamazaki en profita pour prendre quelques photos, heureux de pouvoir enfin aboutir à quelque chose de concret.

Cela faisait quand même six jours qu'il suivait son homme et il n'avait pas eu la moindre piste d'adultère jusqu'à maintenant. Il en aurait presque sauté de joie si son estomac ne s'était pas tordu de douleur tout à coups, lui faisant lâcher son appareil photo sous la souffrance. Il tenta de se calmer mais une seconde vague de douleur le saisit et il s'effondra pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, une sonde dans le nez, les yeux bouffis, la bouche pâteuse et l'impression de peser une tonne. Si il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il comprit très vite qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il fut troublé de reconnaître Shinpachi-kun et Okita-san à son chevet.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un médecin et une infirmière qui s'empressèrent de l'examiner, le laissant avec encore plus de questions que lors de son réveil. Il fut choqué de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son capitaine et des larmes dans les yeux de son ami. Le médecin était très peu souriant et l'infirmière le regardant de manière soucieuse.

Yamazaki ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il commençait à avoir peur, très peur pour sa vie. Puis comme si le médecin avait réalisé l'état de son patient, il finit son examen en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

Ensuite, il lui expliqua qu'il avait été dans un état de vie et de mort pendant treize jours, le temps que les effets secondaires du poison disparaissent. A cette évocation, il entendit un sanglot de la part de Shinpachi-kun et un grognement de la part de son capitaine. On lui expliqua que l'homme qu'il avait filé avait donné des instructions pour empoisonné les anpans de la boutique dans laquelle il les achetait.

Celui-ci semblait peu ravi d'être suivi et encore moins d'être découvert pour ses relations hors mariage. Évidemment, un seul anpan était inefficace mais l'empoisonneur connaissait ses habitudes et savait sa grande consommation d'anpans. Quelques consommateurs avaient été hospitalises pour un léger empoissonnement mais rien de grave.

Lui avait faillit mourir, il avait du subir une lourde opération où on avait du lui retirer une partie importante de ses intestins et son sang avait été filtré plus d'une fois. Yamazaki fut légèrement effrayé, voir totalement terrifié de cette vérité, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à un anpan. Puis, le médecin et l'infirmière s'en allèrent après avoir vérifié une énième fois les constantes de leurs miraculé.

Yamazaki avait eut des réponses mais il avait encore beaucoup de question et il se tourna rapidement vers ses gardes malades. Parce que c'était la seul raison pour laquelle Okita-san devait être à son chevet à l'heure actuelle.

D'ailleurs, il était assez inquiet de voir autre chose que de l'indifférence à son égard dans ses yeux. Il eut du mal à parler mais demanda, après que Shinpachi-kun lui ait apporter un verre d'eau qui faillit l'étouffer, comment il avait atterrit ici. Okita lui répondit qu'il avait été en retard pour appeler Hijikata-san pour faire son rapport journalier et celui-ci l'avait envoyé pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Okita-san y avait été avec la démarche traînante mais avait agit avec efficacité lorsqu'il avait découvert son corps inconscient au sol avec du sang au niveau de la bouche.

Yamazaki se souvint soudain d'avoir senti quelque chose de chaud remonter sa gorge avant de perdre connaissance. Okita avait alors appelé une ambulance, s'assurant qu'il ne garde pas le nez dans son propre sang et qu'un souffle d'air agitait toujours son corps. Yamazaki allait le remercier lorsque le capitaine déclara avoir fait de la poussière de l'empoisonneur et que la prochaine fois qu'il finissait à l'hôpital, ça serait lui qui le finirait. Yamazaki fut complètement refroidit à l'idée de remercier son sauveur et vit son... capitaine quitter la chambre.

Il resta seul avec son ami à lunettes qui se retenait difficilement de pleurer à nouveau. Il était vraiment touché par ces larmes, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très important et peu de personne se souvenait de lui mais il était quelqu'un d'assez important aux yeux de Shinpachi pour qu'il pleure pour lui.

Puis, comme si il était sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger, Shin-chan lui sauta dessus et vint l'enlacer. Yamazaki en sourit, heureux de voir son petit ami dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur son front et tenta de calmer les sanglot à coups de caresses et de câlins sans faire attention au regard envieux et haineux qui les fixait depuis la porte entre-ouverte.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous laisse imaginer la suite!**_


End file.
